Authority: highschool: book 1
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: My story about my OC Adrian watts going to high school Better summery in side, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Authority: high school

This is my high school story: watch as Adrian watts moves from Dublin, Ireland after a mishap and a betrayal, OC x Dana Brooke, paige x OC, and many more! That's not all there will be some comedy and other stuff too, I suck at summaries but this will be between 15-20 chapters. It is sophomore year. 3 part story...an now for the first chapter!

"What" talking

'What' thinking

(Hey) A/N or translation

I no own wwe or TNA or any wrestling company, and I don't own some of the OC's

Xxxxxx

Adrian was sitting in a car look out at the fields a stuff, Adrian was being brought to this...school...god Adrian hated school, but the man driving was the science teacher for the school, mark calaway or the undertaker because everyone knows he also owns the funeral parlor in town, and in the back seat was 1 of 2 people he only knows at this school, Jon calaway, or Jon mortician, as he always put on his papers.

"You'll like this schooll, there are good people, good teachers, and you can see some good fights" says the undertaker smugly. "Your a teacher, aren't you supposed to stop fights" Adrian asked. "Well, unless you get 5 people to sign off on it and you have someone give it to a teacher when they come, Jon has been undefeated in fights like this for like 15 fights" the older man says."there is also JWW (junior world wrestling) too...all right were here...everyone shut the hell up" Jon says and closes his eyes.

(Adrian's POV in the office)

I walk into the office and the lady in the front told me that the principle was in a meeting so she handed me my schedule

1st period: history w/ mr. Backlund

2nd period: english w/ mr. Flair

3rd period: gym w/ coach Lesnar

4th period: math w/ miss McMahon

5th period: science w/ mr calaway

6th period: tech ed w/ mr. Kendrick

7th period: free period

Huh looks interesting

"well mr watts, I have someone coming for you to help you, he has the same schedule pretty much, of yeah I'm miss Lilian" says miss Lillian. Then a 6'2 and pale skinned man that had a blank look on his face and his right eye covered by his long black hair. "Hi, I'm veil, Ethan veil, just call me veil" he said oddly.

"Ok veil, I'm Adrian, Adrian watts" I say to him. "Let's go, we have mr. Backlund now" veil said to me an walked out.

(At the class, Adrian POV still)

Man mr backlund is crazy, at least he gave use the period off for a project, I was now looking for my partner Shinsuke Nakamura, I think that's him. "konnichiwa, Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?" Shinsuke asked me in Japanese. (Hello, do you speak Japanese). "Hai, hanashimasu...Eigo wa dekimasu ka?" I responded after thinking for a second. (Yes, I speak Speak a little Japanese...do you speak english). "Yes I do..but..it's not that..ok" shinsuke told me in broken english. "It's cool, so I guess we have a project" I said to him with a chuckle.

Hehe he seems like a good guy.

(In between 1st and 2nd period, Adrian's POV still)

Me, Shinsuke, and veil were walking to are next class and a guy came up to Shinsuke and told them they had a fight. "Ok" is all Shinsuke said and then before it even started almost, Shinsuke jumped and hit a Kinshasa and the kid was KO'd. "Well my friends, let's get go" Shinsuke said to Me and veil...

(Later, end of 5th period normal POV)

Adrian was getting up with his bag but some one tripped him, Adrian looked up to see Kevin Owens. "So your the new kid...your not so tough" Kevin said as narrowed his eyes at Adrian. "Well...we have peeps here, some one sign a paper and let's fight" Adrian said and walked out into the hallway. Kevin fallowed

(In the hallway)

People made a circle and Kevin and Adrian were in the middle.

Kevin tried to punch Adrian, thinking that Adrian had no fighting experience. Adrian dodged and grabbed him in a cobra clutch, Kevin could not get out so Kevin drove Adrian into the lockers and Adrian let him go...Kevin grabbed Adrian by his arm and pushed him back and hit a pop up powerbomb, Adrian rolled on the ground in pain. 'What the hell was that move' Adrian thought as he started to get up, Adrian felt that he was going to get a piledriver so he tripped Kevin and waited for him to get up.

Adrian put Kevin on his back and hit Samoan driver and got up and held his ribs and limped away. When he got to his 6th period he herd a old friend. "Oi. That fight sucked Adrian fella...don't tell me you've gone soft" said Sheamus.

"It's good to see you to it's been to long...tha hell happened to your hair" Adrian said to his long time friend. You see Adrian and Sheamus go way back, they were friends when they both were young. "Eh, respect the hawk" Sheamus told him and fixed his hair. "Yeah, yeah, what ever you say" as Adrian said this there was a big commotion in the hall.

(In the hall after the 2 ran out)

Adrian sees his a kid staring down another student. "Oh shit, Jon actually is gonna try to kick his ass" Sheamus said. "Who is that" Adrian asked. "That's Trivolt, a tough nerd, and that's john cena, the schools biggest kiss ass, one of the best fighters, and a senior" he tells Adrian.

Next thing anyone new Adrian was blindsided

Xxxxxx

Hope y'all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

The tryouts

I hope you all enjoy

Xxxx

Adrian was waking up and saw he was in the nurses office, he looked around to see veil and the Trivolt kid. "The hell hit me" Adrian said. "Well Kevin hit you from the back with a math textbook in the head" veil said then pointed to Trivolt. "He's here because we can trust him" veil continued.

"Yo, I'm trey, call me Trivolt or trey" Trey said. Adrian got a good look at trey, he had black hair with white checkers, tan skin, and was semi tall. "You in a good stage to tryout tonight" trey then said. "Umm...you mean what?" Adrian asked. "The tryouts for JWW are after school and tonight, it's a big event, here is a paper you have to fill out, do it now so we can get out of class longer!" Trey told him excitedly, veil just face palmed

Name: Adrian watts

Ring name: Adrian watts

Nickname: Adrian watts

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Wrestling experience: past Ireland junior wrestling champion, multiple awards and accomplishments, trained by William regal

Theme song: unforgiven 2 by Metallica

Signatures: platinum star (spring board shooting star senton),

Highland hangover (suicide bomb aka moonsault senton to the out side)

Different variations of powerbombs, sometimes finishers

Finishers: platinum rush (short elbow, spinning sole kick, knee lift, discus closeline)

Platinum driver (suplex piledriver)

Platinum lock (figure 4 sharpshooter)

Background: born in USA, raised in both USA and Ireland, rest is private

History of wrestling: private

Why should we pick you: just let me show you what I can do, I don't need championships and crap like that

(Adrian POV)

"Well here it is" I said as veil looked it over. "Different powerbombs?" He asked. "I am really strong for my size, I was going to be a strong man before wrestling so lifting weight up is kinda normal" I responded.

I see trey look nervous. "Y-you use P-P-Piledrivers" he asked me like a scared kid. "Yeah why" I asked. "His first run last year as US world champion was cut short after some steroid freak senior piledrive'd him 5 times and once on to the floor when we were on a tour" veil said. "Don't worry trey, I only use that in big matches, and not on...friends" I said and had to think of words.

Then the bell rang

"Huh end of the day" veil said, got up, "well you can barrow some ring gear from trey, we should get going before coach lesnar gets mad" veil continued and rubbed his neck. I went to ask but trey beat me to it. "Lesnar was a student here a year ago and veil had a run in with him...didn't end well" trey said to me and ran out of the office. I look at my paper and left.

(Normal POV, 20 min later)

"Ok so we have the usuals, john "kissass" Cena, Shinsuke nakamura Jon mortician, "quiet ass" veil, Trinerd (A/N guess who lol), Kevin KO'd Owens, and Irish white (Sheamus)" Lesnar said and took down the ones coming back. "Now freshman...bobby roode, Austin Aries, Apollo crews, and Derek drake Nash...Are you sure your a freshman" lesnar took down freshman and asked the 6'8 Derek Nash. "My dad was the old coach before you, coach" Derek drake.

"Ok I new that...now for new guys, only one, Adrian watts...ok everyone...hmmm...Cena wrestle this kid" Lesnar said. "Are you sure Brock, I don't want to hurt him, he's new" Cena said. "Hurt him, he's a Ireland JWW campion" Lesnar told Cena. "Well let's go" Adrian said as they got in.

Ding ding

They tie up and Adrian grabs him and tosses him across the ring, surprising john and every one. "Well he's good in a clinch" Lesnar said.

They tie up again and Cena grabs Adrian in a head lock and takes him down into a chin lock, Adrian fights out and lifts john for a suplex.

John knees him in the head, making Adrian drop Cena and then Cena goes for his owns but Adrian tosses Cena up in the air and hits a suplex powerbomb and covers.

1

2

Kick out.

Every one watched in amazement as they saw one of the best get taken out almost be a new kid.

Adrain goes to the tope rope and jumped for a elbow drop and misses, Cena rolled out of the way and went top rope him self.

He jumped off a leg drop as soon as Adrian got up, Adrian grabbed him and hit a powerbomb

1 more

2 more

3 more

And a forth elevated powerbomb.

'Its been awhile since I had to work like this, ever since...' Adrian thought but shook his head.

Adrian looked Down to see Cena getting up, Adrian the lifted him in a suplex, Lesnar nodded to Adrian, knowing what was coming next. Adrian then hit a platinum driver and went to pin.

1

2

3!?

"Well, everyone this is your first thing I'm teaching you, don't ever underestimate your opponent" Lesnar said.

(Later, middle of practice)

It was partner training and Adrian got paired with Kevin ownes. "Listen, we are doing partner work, you can kill me later, and sorry about earlier" Kevin said. " why are you being so nice" Adrian asked suspiciously. "I know what happened to you, you and...well you get me, Finn told me in a skype" Kevin said (I know ok, not a dick bag, but still Kevin ok, my story). "...don't tell anyone please" Adrian asked and looked down. Kevin nodded and then hip tossed Adrian onto the mat they were on.

(After practice)

"Hey...Adrain right...well you look good in the ring, we are going up against a high school that has some good fighters, you are going up against a kid called baron Corbin, this kid last year took out a kid from a different high school with a broken neck, I have faith in you...platinum phantom" coach Lesnar says. "How do you know about that" Adrian ask nervously. "You old coach, Regal, I know him, he told me, secrets safe with me" Lesnar said. "Ok thanks...um...I need new wrestling gear" Adrian said, knowing he has none. "We have the handled, the person you first trained with has some for you" lesnar says...

(Later undisclosed location that is abandoned and looks like a old ass warehouse, Adrian's POV)

"Man why are we here" Trey asked me. "Because I have someone here I need to meet" I told him as we start to get in the building. "Ah...so you showed up...and you brought some one" said a voice to us as a bright light shined in the middle of the large warehouse. "Master vampiro it's been to long" I said as Trey almost shit him self.

In the middle of the warehouse is Vampiro. "Well I have your gear but...I have a challenge for you" he said to me

Then a light shined Down some ways behind him was a ring behind him with 3 pairs of outfits.

The first outfit was a cloak with a long white sleeveless trench coat with a black metallic hard vest under it with black tights with white lines going down the sides.

(Think of the Jedi adventure robe from Star Wars: force unleashed, but more different)

The next 2 were covered up with a blanket.

"You will earn this outfit when I deem so, until then you will fight, not only will you have to adapt, but you will need to be Enlighten, do away with your past Adrian, or you will go nowhere, you can use this place to train, my apprentice pentagon dark is out for blood now, I will be in the shadows watching and guiding when you need..." Vampiro said to use and the lights went out and all the lights came on, and only the ring was there, no Vampiro or the outfits, only a bag with my name on it.

"What the hell was that" was all Trey said and sat down. "That was Vampiro, like me, we have almost a split personality, I have mine controlled, but I have to take medicine to keep it locked away..." I said to trey as his eyes go wide. I felt my head get light and I shook it knowing HE was coming out. "Vampiro was the only one who would train me, I was too aggressive in fighting, I lied a lot on the app for today's tryouts and I was trains by regal after I showed him my skills...but Vampiro took me under his wing for years" I told trey in a flat, monotone voice.

"Well that's...wow, well me and you sit in the same boat almost, no one ever liked me to train me so I'm self taught" trey said. "Well I have my stuff we can leave now" I said to him. So I grab my stuff and left...

Xxxxx

I no own wwe or Star Wars


	3. Chapter 3

Friendships tested

Adrian vs baron Corbin

First match

Time trained: 3 days

Hope you all enjoy

Xxxxx

(Authority high school vs. Southern hallaway highschool)

It has been 5 days since Adrian came and told about his match. Adrian new he wasn't ready, but he was going out to win.

Oh yeah it's a tables match...great

^superhuman hits^

"The next match is a tables match, now coming to the ring, standing 6'8, from SHH, baron Corbin!" Says the ring announcer, who was miss Lillian.

^YEAH, WHAT I FELT, WHAT I KNOWN, SICK AND TIRED I STAND ALONE SHOULD YOU BE THERE, CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOUUUUU, OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO^

^unforgiven 2 hits^

"Standing 6'1, from AHS, he is "platinum" Adrian watts" Lillian then said.

Adrian's attire had white tights with whisks of black all over them with black combat boots and a tight dark red tank top with platinum colored 78 (atomic number for platinum). He was also wearing a platinum colored trench coat undertaker got for him.

Adrian got to the ring and baron had a table set up. "Your going through this tonight" Baron said darkly, think Adrian would be scared. "Bring it, you tall bitch" is all Adrian said and jumped over the table into Baron and started to punch him.

DING DING

Baron then low blows him and grabs Adrian and throws him across the ring and Adrian gets up, and smirks and coughs at the angry giant. Baron runs and tries a big boot and Adrian ducks is and hits a pele kick. Knocking Baron down. Everyone could not believe it, the new kid was beating the lonewolf down.

Adrian picked up Baron and suplexed him down, Baron rolled over to the ropes and got up, Adrian ran and went right in to a end of days, almost knocking Adrian out.

Baron got up and picked up Adrian and set him on the top rope and set the table near it and went for a superplex.

Adrian punched him and then low blowed him, and put his head between his legs. Everyone was on there feet as the watched Adrian powerbomb Baron off the top rope and through the table

Ding! ding!

"Here is your winner, Adrian watts" Lillian sad as the unforgiven 2 rang out through the arena.

(Later during main event, Trivolt and veil vs the club (gallows and anderson))

Trivolt was yelling at veil to let him tag in, veil just kept fighting, then when veil needed Trivolt just walked away and left the building and went home, leaving veil to lose.

(At school the next day)

"ADRIAN, TREY AND VEIL ARE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER" Bayley, trey's girlfriend, ran up and yelled at him.

Adrian ran and saw they were fighting. So he signed his name on the paper that mr. Kendrick was holding and mr. K put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure, these two won't stop" mr. K said. "Yup" and with that Adrian got in the fight.

"Break it up now" Adrian said as he grabs Trey and throws him to the floor and the same thing as veil. "YOU KNOW WATTS, EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A BIG SHOT, MAN WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE YOUR OWN SCHOOL, COULDN'T HOLD A GIRLFRIEND" Trey yelled at Adrian, who was looking at veil,and caused all the on lookers to stop and just be quiet.

"ANSWER ME ADRIAN" Trey yelled as he got and grabbed Adrian's shoulder and turned him around. Adrian then kicked Trey in the gut hard and caused Trey to fall to the ground. Adrian lifted him up by his hair and put his head between his legs. Adrian then, as the whole crowd was quiet, lifted him and hit a powerbomb. Veil got up and Adrian did the same to veil.

Bayley was helping trey up and when he was up Adrian hit his new move, the platinum kick(superkick) and KO'd Trey. Adrian then got on one knee and grabbed treys hair and lifted him up, by now Trey was starting to come too. "Don't talk about what you don't know about asshole, some friend you were" Adrian said to Trey and then head butted him hard.

Adrian got up and walked away. As Adrian walked away from the fight he went right out to his new car, 1971 chevelle. And drove home.

(The next day)

Adrian walked through the building and herd someone say something to him. "That was a hell of a fight yesterday" said a rough voice, Adrian saw a tall man with a beard and shaved sides of his head but he had long hair in a braid. "I'm Adrian, And who are you" Adrian asked him. "Braun Strowman, I'm your new tag partner" braun said.

"What do you mean?" Adrian said with a confused look on his face. "I just moved here from my other high school down south, but I talked to the coach a couple days ago" Braun said. "Well then, talk to you after school are in class, gotta run" Adrian said and left Braun. 'I hope he's good' Adrian thought.

(Later during 7th period)

Adrian was reading a book in the library, when he looked up to look for a section, that it looked blurry, he looked down at the book and saw that it looked fine. "Adrian, hey..." Bayley said as she walked up to him. "Um, where's Trey" Adrian asked awkwardly. "Umm I thought you knew" Bayley said to him.

"Oh...um...how is he" Adrian asked awkwardly. "I don't know, he won't text me back or return my calls ever since yesterday!" Bayley said to Adrian. Then the bell rang, "well I better go" Adrian said and hurried out...

Xxcxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-oh trey, veil, and Adrian are having bro-troubles!

I no own wwe


	4. Chapter 4

False partners and a girl

Adrian and Braun Strowman vs local talent of a random high school

I hope you all enjoy!

Xxxxx

It was Adrian's second match and it was a tag team match, with Braun Strowman. Something about braun made Adrian not trust him but now they are out on the ring with 2 guys that are small.

Adrian started first and closelined the first guy, Adrian then picked the first guy up and hit him with a platinum driver. He went to his corner for a platinum kick but braun tagged him self in and told Adrian to get out. Adrian glared at him and got out.

Strowman then hit a reavers Chokeslam on both of the guys and went for the pin.

1

2

3!

Adrian got in but Braun told him to leave, so Adrian did not, Braun grabbed him and threw him into the corner and beat on him!

^crown of thorns by black veil brides hits^

Trivolt ran down and hit a strong style knee strike to Braun, Adrian starts to get up an he sees Trivolt pounding on Braun.

^next big thing (remix) hits^

There coach Brock Lesnar walks down and pulls Trivolt off of braun and Trivolt went to punch Brock but he saw who it was and fell, braun got up and staggered down the ramp. Adrian got up and looks at Trivolt and Brock. He shakes his head and leaves...

(Later)

Adrian was putting his bag together. "Hey Adrian..." Trey said as he came up behind Adrian. "Hey..." Adrian said awkwardly. Then there was a silence between the two. "I'm sorry about yelling at you Adrian...it's just..." Trey said and looked down. "It's fine...it's just my past is a touchy subject" Adrian said and looked ad his friend. Bayley runs and jumps onto Treys back, Trey then fell on adrian, who the fell and knocked himself out!

"SHIIIIT...now I have to carry him" Trey said...

(2 days later)

Adrian was walking and texting he then bumped into some one. "Oh sorry" Adrian said and saw a blond haired women on the ground. "Let me help you" Adrian said and gave her his hand. "Thanks, I'm Dana Brooke by the way" said Dana, she gave Adrian a small smile. "I'm Adrian watts, nice to meet ya" Adrian said. "Dana come on, were going to be late to class!" Says another blond (give it your best guess). "I gotta go...umm can we talk again" Dana asked with a small blush. "Sure" Adrian told her and watched her walk away.

Adrian the caught him self staring at her buttox. 'How the hell am I falling for a girl...after what happened I don't think I can have a girl for a while' Adrian thought as he walked away. "Adrian...I saw you talking to Dana" Derek drake Nash said to Adrian. "Yeah and?" Adrian asked him. "I know her, she's good in the ring, very strong weight lifter too, we are going to gym...want to see if coach will give us some ring time, and we could get Bret and Trevor to have a tag match" Derek says. "Who are they?" Adrian asked.

"They are wrestlers here too, the tryouts happened before you went and did it" Derek says and the duo went to gym.

(During gym)

There was 2 guys, one was Bald (he shaves), Slightly attractive, Slim, slightly muscular, and has brown eyes and the other had Long purple hair with black highlights, Brown eyes, Pale, and Slim. These were Bret and Trevor, aka Berlaine and violet.

"Oi so Let's get this going" said violet, with a obvious British accent. Adrian then started first.

Adrian got in the tie up with violet (Trevor). Violet went for a head lock take down but Adrian hit a back suplex. Violet started to get up but Adrian whipped him against the ropes and then Adrian hit a platinum-sault (spanish fly). Violet then got one one knee and Adrian tagged in his partner.

Derek got in and tossed violet in the corner, he then started to pound away at him and then tossed him back into the middle of the ring, Derek ran and hit a elbow drop ad missed. Derek sat there and got up as violet tagged in Berlaine.

Derek went for a closeline and missed , Berlaine went and punched the giant in the back of his head. Derek started to go down after the 20th shot, Berlaine the whipped Derek into Derek's corner, Adrian then tagged him self in and Berlaine went for a hug knee Derek grabbed him as hit a jackknife. Violet got in the ring and got hit by a platinum rush.

Derek then picked up Berlaine and the duo hit a finish time (magic killer), a move Jon calaway and sheamus uses. And then Adrian went to pin while Jon counted

1

2

2

2

"Count right dammit"

2 1/2

2 3/4

2 9/10

2 15/16

"DAMMIT"

3!

Adrian then went and ignored Derek as he left to get changed

Xxxx

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I no own wwe

I have a question for you dear readers

What are your predictions for summerslam so far


	5. Chapter 5

watts vs watts vs watts

Hope you all enjoy!

Xxxx

Authority high school vs bullet high school vs free bird high

Adrian was now sitting in his bed room thinking about his next match, it is a triple threat with 3 schools, his younger brother, Austin watts, who is new to this but is good, and Finnegan watts, aka fiction, who started it before Adrian and Finnegan is a senior.

Finnegan has been the best out of the 3 watts and he's a major heel, he goes to a high school out west, Austin is not as good but can take a hit, goes to one up north, and is a tweener, Adrian knew that this win would not be easy, but he can do it. But now is the match!

^YEAH, WHAT I FELT, WHAT I KNOWN, SICK AND TIRED I STAND ALONE SHOULD YOU BE THERE, CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO WAITS FOR YOUUUUU, OR ARE YOU UNFORGIVEN TOO^

Adrian came out an got in the ring.

^So while you sit back and wonder why I got this f*cking thorn in my side Oh my God, it's a mirage I'm tellin' y'all it's sabotage!^

^sabotage by beastie boys hits^

"Standing 5'5 and representing bullet high school, Austin watts" says Lillian

Austin was the exact replica of Adrian, he came out and jumped over the top rope once he got on the apron, then smirked at Adrian and got ready.

Oh yeah fun fact about finn watts, he is only there half brother!

^come in here dear boy have a cigar your gonna go far, your gonna fly high, your never gonna die, your gonna make it if you try there gonna love you^

^have a cigar by pink floyd hits^

A 6'10 person walks out, he has long brown hair and piercing green eyes, he is built but not too built.

"Standing 6'10 and 333 pounds, he is Finn watts!" Lillian calls out

Finn steps over the top rope and stares at Adrian and Austin.

DING DING

Finn runs and big boots Austin and then Adrian drop kicks Finn, Austin climbs the ropes on the apron, Finn gets up and Adrian went to punch but Finn grabbed him and went for a Chokeslam but Austin hits a spring board dropkick and sent Finn an Adrian down.

Austin got up and grabbed Finn and tried to suplex him. But Adrian got up and told Austin to do a electric-plex (magic killer). They hit it and Finn rolls to the out side. Austin goes for a roll up.

1

2

Kickout.

Adrian got up and whipped Austin out and right on Finn, Adrian ran when they got up and hit a highland hangover and the crowd goes wild for the amazing triple threat.

Adrian stands up and Finn was getting up and Adrian ran, jumped off the apron for a kick but Finn caught him and looked at Austin, who was up on the apron, he nodded and tossed Adrian up and held him in a suplex position and Austin kicked him in the abdomen. Finn then draped him over the second rope and Austin went top rope. Austin jumped and hit a leg drop on Adrian's neck, slamming him face first into the apron and crushing his neck.

Finn brought over the steel steps and told Austin it's time. Finn the lifted him in a crucifix hold, Austin got ready on the apron, Finn hit a Highland bomb (crucifix powerbomb) on the steel steps and Austin was in side the ring and jumped and hit a spring board Denton bomb (spring board 630° senton) right on the steel steeps with Adrian in the middle!

Finn grabbed Austin and suplexed him into the apron and rolled him in the ring. He got in and hit a highland bomb and went to pin!

1

2

Ther-kickout!

Finn could not believe it and looked at the ref, on the out side Adrian was on all fours getting up and rolled in the ring, Finn was paying attention to Austin as Adrian got up and grabbed Finn and hit hit a platinum rush. He then picked up Austin and hit a platinum driver and went to pin!

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner, platinum Adrian watts!" Lillian said.

As Adrian's theme plays Finn gets up and goes for a chokslam on Adrian, he walks to the middle of the ring, but gets hit by Austin with a low blow, after Finn let Adrian go Austin hit him with sabotage (pedigree). Austin then went for a super kick on Adrian but Adrian grabbed his leg and pushed him back into the ropes and when he came back Adrian hit him with a pop up powerbomb.

Adrian's theme then played again as he left.

(The next day)

Adrian was walking in the hallway when he saw a crowed starting to gather, he herd yelling and saw trey. But the ones who were yelling at eachother were Dana and Bayley. He then saw Bayley slap Dana in the face and then the crowed got quiet, Dana screamed ad picked up Bayley and slammed her into the wall face first. Bayley hit the ground hard, and was knocked out.

Trey went over checked on her. He saw she was out and got up and then growled at Dana before he got up and raised his hand to her. The crowed looked in shock at what was happening, Adrian jumped in and grabbed Treys hand. "Trey, your my best friend, but, I won't allow you to hit a women, I mean it, so cool your self and walk away" Adrian said as Trey looked at him in shock. "Adrian...out of all people I didn't think you would actually defend her, she is one of the ones that picks on people like me!" Trey told him with a glare, Adrian stared at him in the eyes.

"Trey, man, what in the world man, how do you think! It doesn't matter what she did" Adrian then took a breath and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and Trey saw red ones, not his normal brown eyes.

"You don't hit a women, in any harmful way, what if powerbomb'd Bayley, or if veil did the same! What the hell don't you get, DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT IN TO YOU!" Adrian said and yelled the last part, the crowed saw trey back up but his arm was still in Adrian's hand. Dana was looking in awe as Adrian defended her. "I get it" Trey whispers as Adrian let's his arm go. Bayley herd this and stared at Trey in shock. Adrian glared at the crowed with his blood red eyes and they all went on there way. Derek was helping Dana up and Adrian closed his eyes and they turned back to normal.

The bell rang signaling the end of they day and no practice.

(Later Adrian's house)

Adrian was sitting on his bed thinking. Thinking about his past, on what happened with his old partner and best friend, his old high school in Ireland.

(Flashback)

Adrian was 9 years old, and was swinging on a swing in the park, by himself because he has no friends and is shy. "Hey, why ar ya all alone" says a young Irish male. Adrian turned his head and saw a pale boy with black hair and eyes. "I don't have any friends, but my name is Adrian" Adrian said to the kid. "I'm Tank, want to be friends" Tank said. Adrian nodded and smiled at his new friend.

His first friend.

(Flashback end)

Adrian felt warm tears on his cheeks as he thought about it. He then turned off his light and went to bed...

Xxxxx

I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian and Dana go on a date

Xxxx

Adrian was walking threw a park near his house. He heard someone call his name he turned and saw Dana Brooke. "Hey Dana what's up" Adrian asked as she ran up to him. She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved shirt with a pair of short shorts. "Hey Adrian, wanna hang today, I'm not busy and I'm bored, and I want to thank you for helping me" Dana asked ad then said with a small blush. "S-Sure if you want to" Adrian said with his own small blush. "So...what you wanna do?" Dana asked, she saw Adrian sit on a bench and close his eyes. "Hmm, I don't know what to do, what do you want to do" Adrian asked the blonde haired girl.

"Want to go for a little walk and then go for some food?" Dana suggested, Adrian then nodded and stood back up. As they started to walk, Adrian watched Dana for a second and saw that in his eyes she looks cute, Adrian smiled but shook his head and looked forward. Dana then looked at Adrian, she blushed as she then looked him up and down, Dana then saw he was looking strait a head and she looked at his head and saw that he had a calm look on his face.

"So Adrian how long have you been in JWW?" Dana asked him, Adrian looked at her. "A long time, I like it a lot" Adrian responds, Adrian then saw how Dana was looking at him and decide to ask her a question. "Hey Dana want to go on a date or something with me tonight?" Adrian asked as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Dana look at him and could not believe he asked that. "Y-Yeah sure" Dana sad and blushed, Adrian smiled. "Ok, I'll pick you up later, 6 ok, and don't dress up too formal, oh let me get your number and here is mine" Adrian said and walked away. Adrian went home and decide to take a small nap.

(Flashback)

"YOU ARE NOTHING, I CANT BELIEVE I LIKED YOU, JUST DIE AND LEAVE" said a female voice.

We see Adrian in the back of a locker room with a eye patch and a couple of patches on his neck and face. "You...are...the one who...betrayed me..." Adrian said as he coughed hard. Adrian just went threw a grueling 3 stages of hell match with someone, before the dream/flashback could continue, Adrian woke up.

(End)

Adrian opened his eyes and got up, he saw the time to get ready, e put on a dark green vest that zippers up, with a long sleeved red shirt under it with black pants and red dress shoes. "Hm, should I take the hunk of shit or the better car ?" Adrian asked him self. He then decide to take the hunk of shit.

Adrian wet out and got in his better car, aka the 2012 dodge challenger, his favorite car. As he drives to Dana's house, as he drives he notices he's being fallowed. As he got to Dana's house he pulled over an got out ad walked into a gas station, he wet around back and herd people fallowing him, when they turned the corner Adrian tripped one of the people and punched the other. He then saw it was his brother, Finnegan and Austin. "What the hell are you two doing!" Adrian yelled at them. "Watching my younger brother go on a date" Finn said, Adrian sighed and told them to leave.

(At Dana's house)

Dana opened the door when Adrian nocked, she was wearing a red skirt with a blue shirt that had a flower design on it. "Hey Adrian, ready for are date? Dana asked him as she stepped out an closed the door. "Well I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Adrian said and smirked, Adrian brought Dana to his car and opened the car door for. "Thank you" she said as she got in. Nice car Adrian, I thought you had a older car?" Dana complimented and then asked. "I do but it has no AC, so I brought my second one, I just got my drivers license the other day" Adrian told her and then drives away...

(Middle of the date)

Adrian took Dana out to dinner an they were at the movies, they were going to see Independence Day resurgence. "So Dana...are you sure you want to see this movie?" Adrian asked her. "Yup" is all Dana said and walked to the movie room with a popcorn bag in her hand. Adrian fallowed and when the movie started Dana kissed Adrian on the cheek. "That's for a good date so far" Dana said and winked at him...

(End of the date)

"So Dana, did you have a good time" Adrian asked as he walked her up to her home, Adrian looked at his hand and saw that she was holding it. "Yes, it was good Adrian thank you for it" Dana said to him and rubbed the top of his palm with her thumb, Adrian smiled at her and stared into her eyes. "Well, want to go out again" Adrian asked and Dana smirked at him. "I'm free in 2 days, get me at 6:00" Dana said and pecked him on the cheek and went into her house...

Xxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter, will get longer!

I no own WWE


	7. Chapter 7

Update

I have a poll up on my profile for Adrian's tag team partner

Also review your thoughts for no mercy, bound for glory, and stuff like that!

I will give you a shout out too!


	8. Chapter 8

A ideal opponent

Xxxxxx

(2 weeks later)

In the pass 2 weeks, Adrian and Dana have been on 6 dates, Adrian loved it. Dana turned out to like the stuff Adrian liked, they had a lot in common and loved to talk to each other. This is the good part.

Bad part is that Trey and Veil don't talk to Adrian anymore, the group Adrian hangs with are called the 'cool popular kids' and they are Dana, Charlotte, Sasha banks, Derek Nash, Kevin Owens, Nakamura (who is Adrian's training partner), And Curt Hawkins.

Adrian was now walked through the hallway as he feels someone grab his arm, he looks down to see Dana looking at him. "Hey Dana what are you doing" Adrian asked her, Dana then grabbed his hand kissed his cheek. "Saying hi to you Adrian" she says as Adrian rolls his eyes, she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that fit her tightly and a pair of short shorts. Adrian put his arm around her as she took out her phone and texted someone.

(Later that evening)

Dana was laying on Adrian's bed as he typed up a paper, she was almost asleep until she had to go to the bathroom. She got up and went to the bathroom and came back. Dana then went out to the window wear Adrian was looking out of, she went over to him and hugged him. "It's kinda cold out" she said to him as he hugged her back. "Yeah" is all Adrian said as he stared at her. Dana was doing the same and put her hands in his. Adrian then kissed his softly on her lips and Dana kissed back.

Dana put her arms around his neck as she stopped kissing him. "That was amazing" she said and then went back for more. Adrian put his hands on her hips and kissed her again, he could not believe that he was doing this, Dana broke the kiss again and stared at Adrian in his eyes.

Adrian kissed Dana roughly and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, and then Adrian went over and sat on the bed. Dana forced her toung into his mouth and surprised him by this action. Adrian laid back onto the bed and hugged Dana tightly, she then stopped the kiss and kissed his cheek. "Adrian you a good kisser" she said as she snuggled into his chest. "Dana your lips are so soft and you are so beautiful" Adrian said making her blush and put her face into into his chest.

"Dana stay here with me tonight" Adrian asked her. "Ok" she said to him and kissed him a few times on his neck.

(The next day, Adrian POV)

Man Dana is a good kisser, I wonder if she told Charlotte yet, hopefully not, but I don't care to tell you the truth. Right now she's holding my hand and we are walking threw school.

(Normal POV)

Dana and Adrian continued to go to class, Dana leaned up and kissed Adrian on the lips and Adrian kissed back. Charlotte saw this, smirk, and took a picture. Adrian broke the kiss and pulled her closer as Charlotte walked up to them. "What's up love birds" she said with a smirk as she put her arm around Adrian's, making Dana glare at her. "Haha very funny Char, but he's mine" Dana said and kissed him hard. Charlotte giggled at the couple and let Adrian go. "Ok, so Kevin is sick, Nakamura is in Japan, Curt is busy and it's just the three of us now" Charlotte said to the couple.

"Well, let's go to class" Adrian said to the two women. As the were walking Adrian say Bayley glaring at him. Adrian just keeps walking and holds Dana's hand while Charlotte talked to her. "Adrian we need to talk" said John Cena calls out to him. "What is it now" Adrian said to him with a blank look on his face. "Follow me right now" is all he said and Adrian followed.

(In the gym)

"Look, you need a new theme, obsolete is taken by Trey" John said. Tonight there was a meet against one of the best schools around, rhodes high school. "WHAT I'm not picking another song" Adrian told him and glared at him. "Adrian...I'm TELLING you to get a song, Trey is a better wrestler than you" john said to Adrian...

(At the meet)

In the ring we see Eddie Edwards getting ready for his match.

-YOU DEPEND ON ARE PROTECTION BUT STILL YOU YOU FEED US LIES FROM THE TABLE CLOTH- -BYOB by system of a down-

Adrian walked out and got in the ring with a pissed off look on his face. Before the bell barely rung Adrian hit a running discus lariat and Eddie Edwards went down hard, Adrian started to breath heavily and gave the randy Orton RKO taunt. Eddie stood up and Adrian hit a platinum rush and just stood there. "I WANT A REAL OPPONENT" Adrian yelled at the back as he picked Eddie Edwards up ad hit a platinum driver on Eddie and he sat there and staid there and looked at the top turnbuckle and climbed it. He then stood on it before delivering a platon bomb (spiral tap) and he then covered Edwards.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner Adrian watts!" Yelled JB.

As Adrian's theme hits he leaves the ring with a lot of anger and marched off to the back.

(The main event)

Bobby lashley took on Trivolt in a extreme rules match as Trivolt was winning and went for a Tri-cutter (RKO) and hit it but Adrian got in the ring and spear'd Trivolt. Adrian pulled lashley on him and got the pin.

Before anything could happen Adrian started to stomp lashley hard. Adrian went over, picked up Trivolt, and gave him a pop up powerbomb.

Xxxxxx

Hope y'all liked

I no own WWE


End file.
